The invention relates to a torque transfer device which has in particular a double clutch transmission.
A torque transfer device is already known which is designed as a double clutch transmission (see G. Lechner, H. Naunheimer; Vehicle transmissions; Berlin 1994). This double clutch transmission has a gear input shaft which is divided into a solid and a hollow shaft. Two drive trains are provided for the power flow. One clutch thereby serves the second and fourth gear and a second clutch serves the first and third gear. The gears of the relevant train which is not active can be preselected. Gear change is then carried out by changing over the coupling from one clutch to the other clutch.
The object of the invention is to provide a torque transfer device which has a different configuration.
According to a particular aspect the object of the invention is to provide a torque transfer device of a different configuration which has a double clutch transmission.
According to a further aspect the object of the invention is to provide a torque transfer device which has a structurally simple design and which can be manufactured cost-effectively and which, particularly when fitted in a motor vehicle ensures a good comfortable ride.
This is achieved through a torque transfer device which has at least one feature from those described in the following description or in the claims or are illustrated in the accompanying drawings.
The object of the invention is further achieved through a control device for controlling a torque transfer device which has at least one feature from the features described in the following description or claims or illustrated in the accompanying drawings.
The object is further achieved through a method for operating a torque transfer device which has at least one feature from the features described in the following description or claims or illustrated in the drawings.
The object is further achieved through a torque transfer device according to claim 1 or claim 2 or claim 4 or claim 6.
The object is further achieved through a control device for controlling a torque transfer device according to claim 4.
The object is further achieved through a method for operating a torque transfer device according to claim 5.
A torque transfer device according to the invention has at least a first, at least a second and at least a third shaft as well as a transmission device. The first and/or second and/or third shaft is at least in part a constituent part of the transmission device or is mounted outside of the transmission device.
A torque transfer device is in the sense of the present invention a device which can transfer torque and which can be shifted into different shift positions. Preferably a torque transfer device has in the sense of the present invention at least a clutch device as well as at least a transmission device.
A transmission device is in the sense of the present invention in particular a device which can be shifted into different shift positions stepped or continuously as well as with or without tractive force interruption by generating a different transmission ratio between two predetermined shafts. Controlling the shift processes of the transmission device can be undertaken automatically or manually or part-automatically or automatically with additional manual override facility or in some other way. Shift processes in the transmission device are controlled in particular electronically. It is particularly preferred if the transmission device is configured so that shifting between different transmission stages is possible without any interruption in the tractive force.
A transmission stage in the sense of the present invention is in particular component parts of a transmission device, such as toothed wheels which can cause torque to be transferred between two predetermined shafts.
According to the invention the transmission device has several different transmission stages of which one part can be shifted between the first shaft and third shaft and of which one part can be shifted between the second shaft and third shaft.
In these transmission stages torque is transferred directly or indirectly between the first and third shaft or between the second and third shaft.
It is also preferred if the torque between the first shaft and third shaft or between the second shaft and third shaft is transferred indirectly.
By direct transfer is meant in the sense of the present invention that torque from one shaft or a component part coupled rotationally secured thereto is introduced directly into the other shaft or a component part coupled rotationally secured to this shaft, without the interposition of any further components.
By indirect transfer of the torque is meant in the sense of the present invention that the torque is introduced from one shaft or a component part connected rotationally secured to this shaft into an intermediate component part or assembly of such components, and then the torque is passed from this intermediate component part to the other shaft or to a component part connected rotationally secured thereto.
The torque transfer can be carried out in the sense of the present invention through toothed wheels or contact means or in some other way. The spline of the toothed wheels is straight or inclined or designed in some other way. The toothed wheels can be in particular bevel wheels or spur wheels and internally or externally cogged wheels.
The torques can in particular also be transferred through friction wheels. According to the invention at least one transmission stage which can be shifted between the first and third shaft has the same transmission ratio as a transmission stage which can be shifted between the second shaft and third shaft.
One part of the transmission stages can be shifted between the first shaft and third shaft and one part of the transmission stages can be shifted between the second shaft and third shaft.
The transmission device is preferably configured so that the torque flow through the torque transfer device can flow through a transmission stage arranged between the first and second shaft or alternatively through a transmission stage arranged between the second and third shaft or both through a transmission stage arranged between the first shaft and third shaft as well as through a transmission stage arranged between the second shaft and third shaft.
This is further achieved through a torque transfer device according to claim 2.
A torque transfer device according to the invention has at least one first, at least one second and at least one third shaft, as well as a transmission device. The transmission device can be shifted into different shift positions. The transmission device furthermore has several transmission stages which differ at least in part through the transmission ratios which are or can be shifted in these transmission stages. A part of these transmission stages can be shifted between the first and third shaft and a part of these transmission stages can be shifted between the second and third shaft.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention a torque transfer device according to the invention is integrated in a vehicle which has a vehicle drive device which is preferably designed as an internal combustion engine and loads a crankshaft in a predetermined rotational direction. Several of the transmission stages are preferably designed so that with this rotational direction of the crankshaft in the different transmission stages the same rotational direction of the third shaft is effected each time whereby the transmission stages are preferably arranged in the torque flow between the crankshaft and third shaft or can be shifted into this torque flow.
The transmission stages are preferably designed so that with a rotational direction of the crankshaft which is preset through the vehicle drive device a rotational direction of the third shaft is produced which has the effect of driving the motor vehicle in the forward drive direction.
Where necessary at least a further transmission stage is configured so that under the predetermined conditions an opposite rotational direction of the third shaft is produced. It is particularly preferred if the torque transfer device according to the invention is disposed in a motor vehicle which has a vehicle drive device, crankshaft and at least a vehicle drive axle wherein the rotational direction of the crankshaft which is determined by the vehicle drive mechanism causes the opposite rotational direction of the third shaft which in turn causes the vehicle to be driven in the reverse drive direction.
It is particularly preferred if this change in the rotational direction is produced by a transmission stage between the first and third or between the second and third shaft being divided at least once into partial transmission ratios.
It is particularly preferred if the first rotational direction of the third shaft or the forward gears is/are produced so that the shift stages are designed as an assembly of toothed wheels wherein a toothed wheel connected rotationally secured to the first or second shaft engages directly into a toothed wheel connected to the third shaft in order to produce the first rotational direction of the third shaft. In order to produce the opposite rotational direction of the third shaft or rotational direction of the reverse gear an additional intermediate toothed wheel stage can be arranged between a toothed wheel mounted on the first or second shaft and a toothed wheel mounted on the third shaft.
The transmission stages which are arranged between the first and third or between the second and third shaft and produce a first rotational direction of the third shaft or produce a rotational direction of a drive axle of a motor vehicle which is designed so that the vehicle is driven in the forward drive direction, are numbered with a rising transmission ratio of the relevant transmission stage or with a rising overall transmission ratio of the overall transmission ratios dedicated to these relevant transmission stages, namely with a natural progressive sequence beginning with the number 1.
By the transmission ratio of the transmission stage is meant in this sense in particular the transmission ratio which is dedicated to a gear or transmission stagexe2x80x94where necessary divided into partial stagesxe2x80x94which is arranged between the first shaft and third shaft or between the second shaft and the third shaft. By overall transmission ratio of the transmission train associated with this transmission stage is meant in particular the transmission ratio between the crankshaft of a motor vehicle and a predetermined drive axle of this motor vehicle, which is given when the predetermined transmission stage between the first shaft and third shaft or between the second shaft and third shaft is shifted.
The gears of a motor vehicle correspond in particular to the natural numbers associated with these transmission stages.
According to the invention at least one transmission stage can be shifted between the first shaft and the third shaft and/or between the second shaft and the third shaft which is designated with an even number as well as at least one transmission stage which is designated with an odd number.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention torque is transferred from the transmission device when a shift is made between the different shift or transmission stages of the transmission device so that a gear change is possible under load.
The object of the invention is further achieved through a torque transfer device according to claim 4.
According to the invention a torque transfer device has several shafts of which at least one is a third shaft and at least one is a fourth shaft. Preferably the fourth shaft is an input shaft, such as for example an input shaft of the torque transfer device or a gear input shaft and the third shaft is an output shaft such as for example a gear output shaft or an output shaft of the torque transfer device or a drive axle of a motor vehicle. A transmission device is under predetermined conditions arranged at least in part in the transmission stretch between the third and fourth shaft and can be shifted into different shift positions. At least one part of these shift positions differs in that the transmission ratio between the third and fourth shaft is different. During a shift process between different shift positions or different transmission stages torque can be transferred between the third shaft and fourth shaft. In at least two different shift positions the shifted transmission ratio between the third and fourth shaft is identical. It is also preferred if several groups of the shift positions each have an identical transmission ratio of the transmission device although this is different between the groups.
Preferably at least one of the shafts is a first shaft and at least one of the shafts is a second shaft and at least one of the shafts is a third shaft wherein the transmission device can be shifted into different shift positions and wherein in these different shift positions different transmission stages are given at least in part and wherein a part of these transmission stages can be shifted between the first and third shaft and a part of these transmission stages can be shifted between the second and third shaft.
The object of the invention is further achieved through a torque transfer device according to claim 6.
According to the invention a torque transfer device is provided with at least a first, at least a second and at least a third shaft which furthermore has a transmission device. The transmission device can be shifted into different shift positions and has several different transmission stages. A part of these transmission stages can be shifted between a first shaft and third shaft and a part of these transmission stages can be shifted between the second shaft and third shaft. The transmission stages are numbered with continuous natural numbers in the direction of a rising transmission ratio or overall transmission ratio. The transmission device is furthermore designed so that from at least one predetermined transmission stage between the first and the third or between the second and the third shaft which is associated in particular with a predetermined gear of the motor vehicle it is possible to shift into the transmission stages which are provided with the next two higher numbers and/or to shift into the transmission stages which are marked with the next two lower numbers whereby here the torque transfer device transfers torque during these shift processes, thus in particular torque is transferred from a crankshaft of a motor vehicle with torque transfer device to the drive axles of this vehicle when shifting over between these different gears. It is also particularly preferred that it is possible to change gear from one gear into the next three higher and/or lower gears or to change into the next four higher and/or next four lower gears.
According to the invention several first and several second shafts are provided whereby if necessary intermediate shafts are switched in between these first and second shafts and the third shaft.
By shifting into the next two, three or four higher or lower gear stages is to mean in particular that any one of these gear stages can be selected in which to make the shift, namely without any break in the tractive force in the drive train.
Preferably the torque transfer device or transmission device has six forward gears as well as one reverse gear wherein transmission stages which are arranged between the first and third shaft are allocated to the first, third, fourth as well as sixth forward gears, and wherein transmission stages which are arranged between the second shaft and third shaft are dedicated to the reverse gear, second gear, fourth gear as well as fifth gear.
In this embodiment by way of example fourth gear is preferably arranged both between the first and third shaft as well as also between the second and third shaft.
In the event where it is only possible to shift to and fro between transmission stages which are associated with different pairs of shafts without a break in the tractive force, it now becomes possible to shift from second gear into third gear as well as fourth gear, thus into the two next successive higher gears and furthermore from third gear into fourth gear as well as fifth gear, thus likewise into two successive next higher gear stages. Naming the shift stages here by way of example is not to restrict the invention.
Particularly in the case where further first and further second shafts are provided and a number of transmission ratios each allocated to predetermined gears can be shifted in multiple manner, thus in different shift positions of the transmission device, shift processes can be undertaken into any next higher or any next lower gear stages whereby during these shift processes the tractive force in the drive train is not interrupted. It is also preferred if several transmission ratios or overall transmission ratios which are associated with the transmission stages between the first shaft and third shaft can likewise be shifted into transmission stages between the second shaft and third shaft. In a particularly preferred embodiment each shiftable gear can be engaged both by shifting a corresponding transmission stage between the first and third shaft and also by shifting a corresponding transmission stage between the second shaft and third shaft so that in this preferred embodiment it is possible to shift from any one gear into any other gear.
According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention the transmission device or the torque transfer device is controlled electronically.
Preferably the torque transfer device has at least one clutch device, preferably at least a first and at least a second clutch device. Particularly preferred the torque transfer device has where necessary as an addition, at least a third clutch device. The clutch devices are designed with or without a power branch and can transfer torque through friction engagement, through keyed engagement or in some other way. Preferably in particular the first and second clutch device are friction clutches which have two or more friction faces. More particularly the first and second clutch device are a multi-plate or other friction clutch and the third clutch devices are claw clutches.
The clutch devices can be designed with or without synchronising devices. The synchronising device enables in particular when coupling two rotatably mounted parts to adapt the speeds of these parts prior to coupling. The clutch devices can be formed as wet-running or dry clutches. It is particularly preferred if the first and second clutch device is formed as a wet-running multi-plate clutch or as a dry friction clutch.
The clutch devices are self-adjusting or non-self-adjusting and have where necessary a spring or damper or spring-damper device. This spring or damper or spring-damper device is preferably coupled to the friction linings of a friction clutch.
Preferably at least one wheel is mounted about the axis of the first and/or second and/or third and/or fourth shaft or input shaft and/or output shaft. Particularly preferably this wheel can, if necessary in combination with wheels which are mounted on others through the shafts, be used to transfer torque.
At least one part of these wheels is preferably designed as an externally toothed or internally toothed spur wheel or as a bevel wheel or as a hypoid wheel or as a helical wheel or as a worm wheel or as a friction wheel. The term of friction wheel in the sense of the present invention is to be widely interpreted and includes in particular friction wheels which are designed so that they transfer torque through direct engagement in one or more further friction wheels, or that they transfer torque through contact means.
It is also preferred if torque is transferred between toothed wheels through contact means.
A preferred transmission device has several third clutch devices.
It is particularly preferred if these third clutch devices are at least in part arranged or configured so that they are each associated at least with one transmission stage which is arranged between the first and third shaft and between the second and third shaft respectively and that they can cause torque to be transferred from the first shaft through the relevant transmission stage to the third shaft or vice versa or render torque transfer impossible. The third clutch devices are preferably arranged in the region of the second and third shaft. Preferably the third clutch devices are formed as a claw clutch and have in a particularly preferred manner a synchronisation device. This synchronisation device has in particular synchronisation rings. By means of the third clutch device it is possible to produce or release a rotationally secured connection between a toothed wheel mounted on the first shaft and the first shaft itself, or between a toothed wheel mounted on the second shaft to create or release a rotationally secured connection of this toothed wheel with the second shaft, whereby the clutch device is here shifted in different shift positions.
More particularly the toothed wheels of these transmission stages more particularly allocated to the gears which (toothed wheels) are mounted on the first and second shaft, are mounted rotatable on the relevant shafts and can be connected rotationally secured to the relevant shaft through the dedicated third clutch device.
It is particularly preferred if at least one of the third clutch devices can connect several wheels mounted on the first and second shaft rotationally secured to the relevant shaft or can release this connection. Preferably this relevant clutch device is however designed so that at the same time there is always one of the wheels which can be coupled to the relevant shaft actually connected secured against rotation with the said shaft.
Preferably the transmission device of the torque transfer device can be shifted into n transmission stages or gears wherein (nxe2x88x92m) third clutch devices are provided and where n and m are each natural numbers. Thus preferably m=(n+1)/2 when n is an odd number, and m=(n+2)/2 when n is an even number. The transmission device can particularly preferably be shifted into eight transmission stages or gears wherein n third clutch devices are provided. Preferably the transmission device can be shifted into several transmission stages or gears wherein four third clutch devices are likewise provided. The eight gears are thereby in particular six different forward drive gears, one reverse gear as well as a further forward gear which is identical with one of the six forward gears. BY way of example two fourth forward gears are provided. The seven gears are in particular five forward gears, one reverse gear, as well as a gear which is identical with one of the five forward gears. The invention is however not restricted to these special gears. It is possible to provide several reverse gears or less than five or more than six forward gears. Furthermore it is preferred that not only can one transmission stage or gear be engaged repeatedly, thus different shift positions of the transmission device are provided in which the same gear is engaged each time, but several gears can be provided twice.
According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention the first and/or second and/or third clutch devices are each actuated or shifted by an actuating device. The actuating devices of the third clutch device can be configured so that each one actuating device is provided for each one transmission stage or each one gear, or that several gears or transmission stages can be actuated by each one actuating device. Preferably the actuating devices have a drive device or are coupled to a drive device. The drive devices and actuating devices can be configured each time hydraulically and/or pneumatically and/or electrically and/or electromechanically or only mechanically or in some other way.
Within the sense of the present invention the actuating devices which actuate first clutch devices as well as the associated drive devices are designated in particular first actuating devices or drive devices whilst the actuating device or associated drive device of the second clutch device are designated in particular second drive or actuating devices and whilst the actuating devices or associated drive devices of the third clutch devices are designated in particular as third drive or actuating devices.
The transfer section between these relevant drive devices and these relevant clutch devices can be designed with at least one or without any transmission stage. It is further preferred if a transmission stage is provided inside at least one of these drive devices.
According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention the torque transfer device has at least two third clutch devices which can each be loaded by a third or common drive device wherein the relevant signal transfer stretches between this or these third drive devices and the associated third clutch devices for these third clutches is in part identical. This is achieved in particular in that for the transfer of the signal sent from the relevant third drive device to the relevant third clutch device the same component parts are used at least in part and/or that these component parts are loaded in the same way during loading of these different third clutch devices.
Preferably a shift shaft is provided in the signal transfer stretch between two different third clutches and the associated third drive devices, wherein this shift shaft can be loaded in rotation by one of the third drive devices and in translation by another of the third drive devices. It is thereby particularly preferred if through shifting of the shift shaft in the translation direction it is possible to determine which of the third clutch devices is to be engaged or disengaged and through rotation movement of this shift shaft it is possible to carry out the corresponding engagement and disengagement respectively.
There is thus in particular a so-called shift and a so-called selection movement carried out.
A particularly preferred arrangement of this kind has the function of shifting and selecting for the third clutch devices of the first shaft and such an arrangement for the third clutch devices of the second shaft.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention several third clutch devices are provided which each have for each drive device a signal transfer stretch provided solely for this third clutch device so that this signal transfer stretch or its component parts are not used by several third clutch devices or for shifting these third clutch devices.
Preferably the third clutch devices which are associated with the first shaft can preferably be shifted independently of the third clutch devices which are associated with the second shaft. Particularly preferably in the case where several first shafts are provided the clutch devices associated with these first shafts can be shifted independently of the clutch devices of other first shafts or other second shafts.
The same preferably applies to the case where several second shafts are provided.
Preferably for each third clutch device there is a third drive device. Preferably at least one of the third actuating devices has a shift roller.
By shift roller in the sense of the present invention is meant in particular a component part which can be loaded by a drive device and which has a profiling by means of which an automatic control is effected. Particularly preferably the shift roller is loaded in rotation or translation by a drive device, such as an electric motor wherein the shift roller is formed substantially as a cylindrical body with profiled indentations arranged on the outer circumference in which several shift forks or the like engage. The shift forks furthermore engage in the clutch device, more particularly the third clutch devices. The individual third clutch devices can be actuated by means of such automatic guidance or shift shaft, namely so that it is ensured that several gear stages with different transmission ratio cannot all be shifted at the same time.
One shift roller is preferably provided for the or each first shaft and for the or each second shaft and for the third clutch devices associated with these shafts.
According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the torque transfer device according to the invention at least one wheel mounted about the axis of the first shaft as well as at least one wheel mounted about the axis of the second shaft acts on a same wheel which is mounted about the axis of the third shaft whereby particularly the wheel mounted about the first and second shaft can be coupled rotationally secured to this relevant shaft or can be uncoupled from this shaft.
Each transmission stage between the first and third shaft or between the second and third shaft is configured by means of these wheels. The transmission ratios between the first shaft and the third shaft or between the second shaft and the third shaft which can be shifted by using this wheel of the third shaft which is used for torque transfer by both the first and the second shaft can be identical or different. In a particularly preferred embodiment torque can be transferred to several wheels extending round the axis of the third shaft both from the first shaft and from the second shaft. In a particularly preferred way a wheel mounted on the third shaft can be used on the one hand to shift a first gear, and on the other hand to shift the reverse gear. According to a preferred embodiment of the invention a predetermined gear, such as fourth gear, can be engaged by means of a wheel of the third shaft and a wheel of the first shaft or by means of this wheel of the third shaft and a wheel of the second shaft. It is particularly preferred if when this gear is shifted the torque is transferred both between the second and third shaft and between the first and third shaft whereby the first and second clutch are completely closed at least at times.
In a particularly preferred embodiment torque can be transferred to at least one wheel of the third shaft by means of a wheel of the first shaft during a first time window and by means of a wheel of the second shaft during a second time window which is different from the first.
The clutch device according to the invention is preferably designed so that under predetermined conditions torque can be transferred to the third shaft both from the first shaft and from the second shaft whereby torque is introduced from the first shaft into the third shaft by means of a wheel of the third shaft and whereby torque is introduced from the second shaft into the third shaft by means of another wheel of the third shaft which is different from the aforesaid wheel. These torques of the first and second shaft can thereby be produced by the same drive device, and more particularly are transferred through the crankshaft of a motor vehicle having a torque transfer device according to the invention to this first shaft as well as to the second shaft wherein a clutch device is disposed each time in the torque flow between the crankshaft and the first shaft as well as in the torque flow between the crankshaft and the second shaft, and wherein it is particularly preferred if the torque is transferred to the first shaft by means of a first clutch device and the torque is transferred to the second shaft by means of a second clutch device.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention the first clutch device as well as the second clutch device have a common clutch housing. According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention the first clutch device is configured so that in at least one first shift position it transfers torque between a fifth shaft and a sixth shaft and in at least a second shift position it is opened so that it can transfer no torque between these shafts. In a particularly preferred embodiment this first clutch device can furthermore be shifted into at least a third shift position in which it can transfer a predetermined restricted torque between the fifth and the sixth shaft. More particularly the first clutch device is designed as a friction clutch so that where the adjoining torque which is to be transferred is greater than the predetermined torque the clutch slips.
The fifth shaft is in particular a crankshaft of a motor vehicle and the sixth shaft is in particular a first or a second or a fourth shaft or an input shaft, such as a gear input shaft.
According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention at least a part of the second clutch device is mounted rotationally movable relative to the first clutch device under predetermined conditions wherein the second clutch device is mounted in particular rotationally movable on the sixth shaft. This is particularly achieved in that the output part of the first clutch device facing the output side is connected substantially rotationally secured to the sixth shaft about which the output part of the second clutch device extends rotationally movable and where necessary concentric. This output part of the second clutch device is preferably coupled substantially rotationally secured to a wheel. The sixth shaft is preferably coupled rotationally secured to a wheel.
Torque is transferred to the first shaft and second shaft through these dedicated wheels.
The second clutch device preferably transfers torque between a seventh shaft and an eighth shaft in at least one first shift position of this second clutch device, and in at least a second shift position interrupts this torque flow through the second clutch device. In a particularly preferred embodiment the second clutch device can furthermore be shifted into at least one third shift position in which it can transfer a predetermined restricted torque. The second clutch device is preferably designed for this purpose as a friction clutch device wherein on exceeding this predetermined torque the clutch slips.
The seventh shaft is in particular the fifth shaft or the crankshaft of a motor vehicle or a component part coupled rotationally secured to this crankshaft. The eighth shaft is in particular one of the first or one of the second or the fourth shaft.
Preferably the first and/or second clutch device is mounted in the torque flow between the crankshaft of a motor vehicle equipped with the transfer device and the first or second shaft.
The first and/or second clutch device is preferably mounted in the torque flow between the first or second shaft and a drive axle of a motor vehicle.
According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention under predetermined conditions the first as well as the second clutch device transfer at the same time a torque which is transferred in particular to the first shaft and to the second shaft. Preferably the limit torque transferable by the first clutch device or the second clutch device is thereby preferably restricted to a predetermined value.
Preferably the torque transfer device according to the invention has a control device which according to a predetermined characteristic controls the shift positions of the first and second clutch device. Preferably this control device furthermore controls the third clutch devices and where necessary further shift processes or the like.
According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention under predetermined conditions the first clutch device and the second clutch device are shifted at least at times simultaneously wherein in particular one of these clutch devices becomes increasingly opened and the other of these clutch devices becomes increasingly closed. According to the invention it is proposed in particular that under predetermined conditions the first and the second clutch device are shifted in the sense of an overlapping shift. Preferably at the beginning of the overlapping shift one of these two clutch devices is completely closed whilst the other of these clutch devices is completely opened. The one clutch device becomes increasingly opened whilst the other becomes increasingly closed so that increasing torque is transferred through the other clutch device and the torque transfer through the one clutch is broken down. At the end of this overlapping shift the other clutch device is completely closed and the one clutch device is completely opened. It is hereby particularly possible to shift from one engaged gear whose transmission stage is arranged between the first and third shaft, under load into a gear whose transmission stage is arranged between the second shaft and third shaft. The torque transfer device can during the entire shift processes between the gears transfer torque from the crankshaft of a vehicle having a torque transfer device to a drive axle of this vehicle, or vice versa.
In the sense of the present invention the third shaft is in particular an input shaft such as input shaft of the torque transfer device or gear device, an output shaft, such as output shaft of the torque transfer device or transmission device.
In the sense of the present invention the fourth shaft is in particular an input shaft such as input shaft of the torque transfer device or the transmission device, or an output shaft such as output shaft of the torque transfer device or transmission device.
According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention this torque transfer device has at least a fourth clutch device.
The first and/or second and/or fourth clutch device are formed preferably as a start-up clutch.
Particularly preferred the torque transfer device has a first, a second, several third and one fourth clutch device. Particularly preferred the fourth clutch device is formed as a start-up clutch wherein an input part of this fourth clutch device is coupled rotationally secured to the crankshaft of a motor vehicle.
The third clutch devices are associated with the transmission stage of the transmission device and are preferably designed as already described above.
The first and second clutch device which are each preferably formed as a multi-plate clutch can couple and uncouple the first shaft and a fourth shaft or output shaft or the second shaft and a fourth shaft or output shaft. The transmission stages of the transmission device are preferably arranged between a third shaft and the first shaft or between the third shaft and the second shaft. The third shaft is in particular a gear input shaft.
The object of the invention is further achieved through a control device for controlling a torque transfer device according to claim 4.
The object is further achieved through a method according to claim 5.
By the term xe2x80x9ccontrolxe2x80x9d is meant in the sense of the present invention in particular xe2x80x9cregulatexe2x80x9d and/or xe2x80x9ccontrolxe2x80x9d in the sense of the DIN. The same applies to the terms derived from the term xe2x80x9ccontrolxe2x80x9d.
The patent claims filed with the application are proposed wordings without prejudice for obtaining wider patent protection. The applicant retains the right to claim further features disclosed up until now only in the description and/or drawings.
References used in the sub-claims refer to further designs of the subject of the main claim through the features of each relevant sub-claim; they are not to be regarded as dispensing with obtaining an independent subject protection for the features of the sub-claims referred to.
Since the subjects of the sub-claims can form independent and proper inventions in respect of the prior art known on the priority date the applicant reserves the right to make them the subject of independent claims and partial declarations. They can also contain independent inventions which have a configuration independent of the subjects of the preceding sub-claims.
The embodiments are not to be regarded as a restriction of the invention. Rather within the scope of the present disclosure numerous modifications and amendments are possible, particularly those variations, elements and combinations and/or materials which e.g. through a combination or modification of individual features or elements or method steps described in connection with the general description and embodiments as well as claims and are contained in the drawings can be drawn on by the expert with a view to solving the problem posed by the invention and which through a combination of features lead to a new subject or new method steps or sequence of method steps, where they relate to manufacturing, test and work processes.
The invention will now be explained in further detail with reference to the embodiments which are not restricting and are given by way of example.